Space Fold (episode)
"Space Fold" is the third episode of Robotech: The Macross Saga. Summary The SDF-1 lifts off and tries to join up with Earth forces in orbit. The Zentraedi decimate the Earth forces and the SDF-1 is forced back into Earth's atmosphere. Trapped between the planet and the Zentradi Captain Henry Gloval initiates a risky and untested maneuver: a hyperspace fold. Meanwhile, Rick Hunter attempts to reunite Lynn Minmei with her family but is caught up in the SDF-1's desperate maneuver. Synopsis Lieutenant Commander Fokker returns to bring Hunter and Minmei to the safety of the SDF-1. Captain Gloval tries to determine the Zentraedi strategy while Breetai puzzles over how to capture the SDF-1 with the least amount of damage. Exedore warns his commander that, once free of the planet’s gravity, the ship can execute a hyperspace fold that will carry them beyond the reach of Zentraedi weapons. Breetai reluctantly increases the laser bombardment. On board the SDF-1, Fokker shows Rick that they have managed to salvage the young man’s flying circus aircraft. Rick is happy to give up the Veritech in exchange for his old familiar racer – a vehicle that doesn’t change shape or fire laser. His first taste of battle was more than enough; Rick has no desire to become a fighter pilot. Fokker returns to duty, leaving Rick and Minmei with the little plane. Minmei wants to return to her aunt and uncle in the evacuation shelter on Macross Island. Rick still wants to impress the girl and, although he has promised Fokker he won’t wander off, he decides to fly back to the island so that girl can rejoin her family. In the interim, Captain Gloval has decided to make an emergency jump into hyperspace at an altitude of 2,000 feet above Macross Island. To the Zentraedi’s amazement, the SDF-1 executes a space fold maneuver that places them beyond reach of battle. In minutes, the besieged SDF-1 and her crew find themselves in the icy expanse of deep space, but they also discover that their proximity to Earth during the fold has caused Macross Island to be transported with them. Disaster piles on disaster as they find themselves orbiting the planet Pluto instead of the moon. Then, when they prepare to re-fold to get back to earth, they discover that the fold system has vanished into thin air. Gloval observes that it’s going to be a long trip back home. Memorable quotes to be added Background information "Space Fold" was based on the original Japanese episode entitled "Supēsu Fōrudo" (Meaning "Space Fold" in English) that was aired 17 October, 1982 in Japan. Robotech Remastered additions/changes to be added Cast Main cast *J. Jay Smith as the narrator *Tony Oliver as Rick Hunter *Dan Woren as Roy Fokker *Rebecca Forstadt as Lynn Minmei *Melanie MacQueen as Lisa Hayes *Iona Morris as Claudia Grant *Greg Finley as Henry Gloval *Wendee Lee as Vanessa Leeds * Lara Cody as Kim Young, Jason *Tony Clay as Breetai * Ted Layman as Exedore Secondary cast * Greg Snegoff - Jason's Father, Zentraedi 1 * Tony Clay - Zentraedi 2, CPF3 * Steve Kramer - Uncle Max, Zentraedi 3 External links * * Free streaming of the episode at crackle.com 03 03